Canto de Aves
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Dos veces regresaron a Céfiro y un accidente dejo que aquellos recuerdos se perdieran para siempre, una mujer desea venganza, simplemente la quiere ver muerta cueste lo que cueste. Aves mitológicas serán sus guardianes en la tierra como lo fueron Rayearth, Ceres y Windam en Céfiro. Después de 16 años al fin saldrá a la luz.
1. Prólogo

**Canto de Aves**

By: Lita Wellington

Hace 16 años comencé a escribir esta historia de Magic Knight Rayearth, solo que mis ocupaciones laborales, personales y emocionales la deje en el olvido hasta hace poco que encontré mi libreta con las primeras ideas para realizarla y ¡oh sorpresa!, los recuerdos regresaron de nueva cuenta.

Por lo pronto les dejo un pequeño tráiler de que se tratará la historia, eso me sonó a película, el primer capítulo estará para el mes de Enero del 2018.

 **Tienda de antigüedades al sur de Tokio.**

\- Disculpe Señorita, ¿Cuál es el precio de este medallón?

\- Ah se refiere al medallón del Suzaku

\- Si ese, me lo puede mostrar

\- Claro que si – la joven vendedora saco la caja donde reposaba el medallón y se lo entregó a la joven – tome aquí lo tiene.

La chica al tomarlo con ambas manos el medallón surgió una llamarada de fuego que la envolvió y de este salió una voz atronadora y profunda.

 _ **"Joven Guerrera, una nueva batalla está por suscitarse y debes recordar tus antiguos recuerdos".**_

 **Al norte de Noruega…**

\- Rolf falta mucho para llegar – dijo la voz de una joven que iba atrás de él

\- No falta mucho, ya casi estamos cerca es las ruinas del castillo

\- Eso me parece muy….auxilio – la chica grito de terror al caer en un hoyo que estaba cubierta por la nieve.

Mientras caía, un suave viento la envolvió, no escuchaba los gritos de su compañero solo veía su cara de desesperación, ella sintió que una dulce voz la llamada desde su corazón.

 ** _"Ahora Hraesvelgr, te guiará por el camino escarpado, solo ten fe, como lo hiciste en el pasado Joven Guerrera Mágica"_**

 **Paris, Francia…**

\- Le ofrezco algo de tomar señorita – un joven mesero se acercó a ofrecer la carta de vinos

\- Solamente me puede traer un café

\- Enseguida

Mientras esperaba su pedido, su vista se dirigió hacía el lago artificial que se encontraba dentro del restaurante en este se encontraban algunas aves, de repente en el cielo apareció una garza de un blanco inmaculado que se posó muy cerca de donde estaba ella, al mirarla quedo completamente embelesada por la belleza del ave, el lago se volvió turbulento y el agua comenzó a levantarse y se dirigió con violencia hasta donde ella se encontraba, una voz surgió de la garza que se escuchó como un dulce canto.

 _ **"Una gran prueba, viene en camino debes decidir por el amor o el compromiso, yo soy Aosaginohi, joven Guerrera Mágica".**_

Las montañas flotantes, el cielo azul y el mar turquesa era los paisajes actuales de Céfiro.

\- Guruclef, ya es hora de irnos

\- Ya es el momento, todos estamos listos

Del báculo de Guruclef desprendió un inmenso halo de luz que envolvió a un grupo de personas, su destino era el mundo místico.

Continuara…

Espero que mi idea sea de su agrado y me puedan dar sus reviews de aceptación a esta idea.


	2. Chapter 1 El Viaje

**Canto de Aves**

By: Lita Wellington

 **Capítulo I**

" **El viaje"**

Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y el viaje de regreso de Kamakura a Tokio que regularmente es de hora y media se volvió de dos horas, más esto no importo a los cuatro ocupantes de una pequeña minivan.

Kakeru Shidou se ofreció a llevar a su hermana Hikaru y sus dos inseparables amigas Umi Ryuzaki y Fuu Honouji a Kamakura, este era un viaje que habían aplazado debido a sus estudios en la universidad, gracias a su ayuda cumplieron su promesa.

Visitaron el Templo de Kotokuin donde se encuentra el Buda de Amitabha de 13.35 m de altura y 93 toneladas de peso, así como el Santuario Tsurugaoka Hachiman, tomaron videos y muchas fotografías.

\- Hikaru mejor guarda la cámara de video, te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a casa hago tres cintas de su viaje – Kakeru observaba por el retrovisor a su hermana mientras esperaban que avanzara un poco la fila de autos.

\- Está bien hermano, ya la guarde – Hikaru sonrió, la cámara ya estaba en su estuche.

\- Amigas mañana después de la universidad que les parece si vamos a mi casa y les preparo un pastel, estoy aprendiendo la técnica de fondant – comentó Umi, quien se recogía el cabello con una liga.

\- Me parece excelente, quiero probar uno de tus deliciosos pasteles – Hikaru abrazo a su amiga de la emoción

\- Disculpen pero no podré acompañarlas, ya tengo un compromiso anticipado con mis padres para una entrevista de matrimonio – soltó de golpe Fuu

\- ¿Cómo ya te vas a casas? – Umi y Hikaru gritaron provocando que Kakeru frenará de golpe.

\- Amigas, el día que desee casarme, serán las primeras en saberlo, es por mi hermana Kuu, tiene un prospecto de pretendiente y quiere que estemos con ella.

\- Si es así no hay problema – Umi tomo las manos de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

\- "Mi corazón solo le pertenece a Ferio" – murmuro Fuu, aunque si alcanzo a escuchar Kakeru quien estaba enamorado de ella.

\- Por cierto Hikaru, encontré esto tirado en la camioneta – el joven saco de la guantera un medallón – que extraña joya ¿Dónde la conseguiste?.

La pregunta no fue respondida, una luz brillante ilumino la carretera, la onda expansiva provoco que varios autos explotaran sin darle tiempo a sus ocupantes de escapar.

El medallón que Hikaru tenía en las manos comenzó a brillar y la camioneta voló por los aires cayendo a un precipicio, todo se volvió oscuro y el silencio llego al lugar.

 **= o =**

Guruclef caía inconsciente en el salón del trono, después de utilizar sus poderes mágicos, las imágenes que había visto lo dejaron aletargado, las puertas se abrieron de golpe ingresando Lantis y Ferio.

\- Guruclef, despierta Guruclef – Ferio se acercó al mago para tratar de reanimarlo.

Lantis coloco una de sus manos, ofreciendo un poco de su energía al mago quien comenzó a despertar.

\- Las niñas, las niñas del mundo místico están en peligro – Guruclef se desmayó nuevamente.

Transcurrió una semana y Guruclef aún no despertaba, Sierra y Caldina cuidaban de él, mientras en el salón del trono Lantis, Ferio, Lafarga y Ascot discutían los últimos sucesos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vio Guruclef? – Ferio golpeaba uno de los pilares del salón.

\- Hace días que tenía un semblante taciturno – continuo Ascot

\- Únicamente dijo que ellas estaban en peligro, después de esas palabras se desmayó y continua inconsciente – Lantis tenía los ojos cerrados meditando los sucesos.

De la nada apareció Mokona, colocándose en medio de los cuatro hombres, la joya de su cabeza comenzó a brillar iluminando el techo del salón, se observaba en el cielo de Céfiro las naves de Autozam, Fahren y Cizeta.

\- Al fin han llegado – Guruclef entro al salón acompañado de Sierra y Caldina.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo Guruclef?, ¿Por qué están ellos aquí? – Lantis esperaba repuestas inmediatas

\- Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, sufrieron un accidente, no les puedo decir más de lo sucedido porque yo mismo lo ignoro.

Las caras de impotencia lo decían todo, ¿Quién se atrevía a dañarlas?, ellas regresaron a su mundo, a sus vidas normales.

Las princesas de Cizeta Tata y Tatra, La Princesa Azka de Fahren y Geo Metro y Zaz Torque de Autozam se unieron al grupo de Céfiro, Guruclef con un movimiento de su báculo mostró en el techo del salón la onda expansiva donde se encontraban ellas, vieron la destrucción del lugar.

Ferio grito de desesperación, Caldina lloraba abrazada a Lafarga, Azka se desvaneció, Tata y Tatra la auxiliaron en cuanto a Ascot y Lantis estaban callados peleando con sus demonios internos.

\- Creo saber quién lo hizo – la voz del comandante de Autozam irrumpió el silencio.

\- Solo hay una persona capaz de dañarlas- secundo Zaz.

\- Ninfa – Lantis termino por añadir

\- ¿Quién es Ninfa? – pregunto Guruclef a los habitantes de Autozam.

\- Ella es una de las mejores científicas de Autozam y es la …

\- Eso no importa en estos momentos Geo – irrumpió Lantis – lo que hay que averiguar y es prioridad, si ellas se encuentran bien

El techo del salón brillo con mayor intensidad, dejando la imagen de una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos verdes y de porte elegante, todos la observaban con mucho interés.

\- Vaya que tenemos aquí – la mujer rió burlonamente – Geo Metro y Zaz Torque, dos buenos para nada, tripulantes de la nave NSX, la princesa consentida de Fahren y las hermanitas sufridas de Cizeta.

\- Tú debes ser Ninfa – pregunto Guruclef

\- Me sorprende su inteligencia mago de Céfiro, si soy Ninfa de Autozam, lo que vieron ustedes es solo una sencilla prueba.

Ninfa observo a cada uno de los presentes con dureza, cuando su mirada se dirigió al espadachín de Céfiro.

\- Tanto tiempo de no vernos Lantis, sabes no te he olvidado – Ninfa no recibió ninguna respuesta – estoico como siempre, esa niñita te tiene idiota, muy bien si quieres jugar acepto el juego.

La imagen desapareció y el techo volvió a la normalidad.

\- Necesito que mediten lo que voy a decirles – hablo Guruclef recibiendo la atención de todos los presentes – Ninfa de Autozam, está buscando a las guerreras mágicas, no sabemos de qué medios dispuso para encontrarlas, no sabemos si ellas están bien, mi pregunta es la siguiente están dispuestos a conocer el mundo místico, están dispuestos afrontar los peligros que están por venir, quiero que lo mediten y el día de mañana quien esté presente viajará al mundo de Hikaru, Umi y Fuu.

Las montañas flotantes, el cielo azul y el mar turquesa era los paisajes actuales de Céfiro.

\- Guruclef, ya es hora de irnos

\- Ya es el momento, todos estamos listos

Del báculo de Guruclef desprendió un inmenso halo de luz que envolvió a un grupo de personas, su destino era el mundo místico.

Continuara…

Bueno como prometí les dejo el primer capítulo de Canto de Aves, fue gratificante ahora si terminar y entregar este fic que ha estado en mi cabeza por muchos años.

Sé que tendrán algunas dudas y las iré respondiendo poco a poco.

Lita Wellington.


	3. Chapter 2 Ipso Facto

**Canto de Aves**

By: Lita Wellington

 **Capítulo II**

 **"Ipso Facto"**

La onda expansiva solo dejo muerte y desolación a su paso, la carretera completamente inhabilitada, tanto la policía, rescatista y el ejército trabajaban a marchas forzadas para retirar los escombros, palmo a palmo revisaban los alrededores y las esperanzas de encontrar algún ser viviente se fueron perdiendo.

Han transcurrido cuarenta y ocho horas del accidente, los medios de comunicación tampoco se han retirado, una reportera de la NHK daba su nota la audiencia.

\- Amable auditorio, nos acaban de informar que dan por terminadas las labores de rescate, de este desafortunado accidente, no se han encontrado ningún sobreviviente.

El país se encuentra de luto, pedimos un minuto de silencio por las víctimas, no se tiene el número exacto debido a que no se encontraron los cuerpos.

Shogun un Akita de la brigada canina seguía olfateando un área de arbustos, descubrió un conejo blanco, primeramente le gruño con desconfianza, el conejo salto a su lomo guiándolo unos metros más descubrió un auto, el Akita comenzó a ladrar.

\- Shogun encontró algo – dijo con alegría uno de los rescatista que comenzaba a quitarse su equipo de rescate.

El perro apareció momentos después con un bolso de mano que le entrego, recibiendo como premio una palmada en el lomo por su buen trabajo.

\- Muy bien Shogun – el rescatista reviso el bolso y encontró una identificación Umi Ryuzaki – la hija del Senador Ryuzaki, por favor que este con vida.

Los cuerpos de rescate volvieron a colocarse sus equipos, para revisar el perímetro donde apareció el Akita, los reflectores se colocaron en puntos estratégicos para iluminar el área que aunque era de noche parecía de día, a 500 metros cuesta abajo encontraron una pequeña minivan con cuatro personas, se solicitó la presencia de los paramédicos para dar los primeros auxilios.

Al llegar donde se encontraban, revisaron y para su sorpresa si tenían signos vitales, respiraron de alivió, lo que más les sorprendió que el auto únicamente tenía unas cuantas abolladuras y los vidrios rotos.

Las tres chicas tenían leves cortes en las manos y en la cara todos de forma superficial, aunque el conductor si tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre de la cabeza, comenzaron a bajar las camillas, para subirlos, los rescatistas recogieron sus bolsas de mano y saber de quienes se trataban.

 **= o =**

Los padres de Umi ya estaban en el hospital esperando la llegada de su hija, en un área privada, posteriormente llegaron los padres de Fuu y su hermana, en cambio los hermanos de Hikaru y Kakeru esperaron en la sala de espera, se sentían abrumados, solo querían tener noticias de ellos.

Los días posteriores fueron cruciales, los médicos no se explicaban el ¿Por qué?, los únicos sobrevivientes del accidente de Kamakura aún no despertaban, se hicieron los exámenes de rutina, muestras de sangre, tomografías, rayos x, encefalogramas, electrocardiogramas, todo en orden.

La familia Ryuzaki y Honouji tenían resguardada el área donde estaban sus hijas y amigos, la seguridad era estricta, esto llego a molestar a doctores, pacientes y familiares, pero teniendo los medios todo puede ser posible.

Satoru y Masaru Shidou, procuraban pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hermanos, mas no podían se encontraban en exámenes finales para sus carreras, Ku Honouji se ofreció a mantenerlos al tanto de cualquier novedad.

 **= o =**

\- Me dice usted que es el nuevo Dr. Yasuo Arihara – el personal de seguridad lo miraba con sospecha.

\- Si, aquí tiene mi identificación y la orden de visitar a los pacientes de esta área.

\- Todo en orden puede pasar – el guardia desbloqueo la puerta permitiendo la entrada del doctor.

Al entrar a la habitación la cual era de un blanco inmaculado, observo que únicamente habían cuatro camas de un lado estaban los hermanos Shidou y del otro Umi Ryuzaki y Fuu Honouji.

El Dr. Arihara cerró con seguro la puerta, se colocó a la mitad del lugar e hizo aparecer un báculo en su mano derecha y su ropa de médico cambio en un gran túnica blanca con lila.

\- Queridas niñas, al fin las encontré, gracias al medallón de Lantis, salvaron la vida – Guruclef observo que dormían tranquilamente – ya es momento que despierten – levantó el báculo y la habitación se ilumino de un tono dorado.

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu abrieron los ojos, Guruclef se acercó primero a la guerrera de fuego.

\- Disculpe ¿quién es usted? – Hikaru observaba con detenimiento al hombre que tenía frente a ella y con la ropa extraña.

\- No recuerdas ¿quién soy? – la mirada de Guruclef era de incredulidad.

\- Yo que recuerde aun no es Halloween – ahora era la voz de Umi, quien ya se había incorporado en su cama y lo mirada con curiosidad – que extraño es usted

\- Amigas, debe ser uno de esos doctores de la felicidad, quienes ayudan a los pacientes en momentos difíciles – ahora fue la voz de Fuu – es muy extravagante la ropa pero tiene su encanto.

\- Esto es un hospital ¿qué hacemos aquí? – Umi ya se mostraba nerviosa.

\- Estábamos en el auto de mi hermano regresado de Kamakura cuando… - Hikaru colocó ambas manos en su cabeza recordando lo sucedido – una luz que cayó del cielo comenzó a destruir todo.

\- El auto voló por el cielo y todo se volvió oscuro – termino la frase Fuu.

Guruclef volvió a alzar su báculo y las chicas se desmayaron.

\- Perdieron la memoria, todos los recuerdos de Céfiro no conservan ninguno, aunque su amistad sigue intacta, muy bien Lantis me vas a explicar muchas cosas del tiempo que estuviste en Autozam.

\- Ya es el momento de contarte todo y mi relación con Ninfa, no quiero que les pase nada a ellas y a su mundo – Lantis estaba a lado de Guruclef

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, en cualquier momento vienen los doctores y ellas despertaran

\- El hermano de Hikaru no despertó – Lantis observaba a Kakeru.

\- Es comprensible, él no tiene ningún poder mágico, solo fue posible con ellas, ignoro el tiempo que pueda estar así, pero estaré al pendiente a partir de ahora.

Antes de salir Guruclef cambio su túnica por la ropa de médico, Lantis se acercó a Hikaru, toco su mejilla, para después susurrarle al oído.

\- Y yo a ti también te amo.

Continuara:

Hola me da gusto que les guste Canto de Aves, sé que este segundo capítulo fue corto, les prometo que los siguientes serán un poco más largos.

Gracias por sus reviews, el siguiente episodio conocerán la relación de Lantis con Ninfa.


	4. Chapter 3 Nuevos Caminos

**Canto de Aves**

 **By: Lita Wellington**

 **Capítulo III**

 **"Nuevos Caminos"**

El Parque Shiba se encuentra muy cerca de la Torre de Tokio y dentro del parque está el Templo Zojo-ji que fue construido en 1393 en la región de Kanto, posteriormente fue trasladado en 1598 a Edo (actualmente Tokio) por órdenes del Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu.

El Templo Zojo-ji, fue elegido por Guruclef para ser su centro de operaciones, mientras residían en el Mundo Místico y así con un poco de magia, creo una puerta dimensional que al momento que ellos traspasaran el umbral del templo los llevaría a una casa rodeada de jardines, un lago artificial, a lo lejos se veía unas montañas y el canto de las aves amenizaban el entorno.

Guruclef ya no tenía su apariencia de niño como lo conocieron Umi, Fuu y Hikaru, ahora eran más alto aparentaba tener 30 años, esto lo hizo para hacerse pasar por médico y dar con el paradero de las jóvenes guerreras.

Lantis y Guruclef llevaban horas encerrados en un salón de la casa después de localizarlas, esto tenía de mal humor a Caldina.

\- Llevan horas encerrados, me estoy desesperando – Caldina caminaba en círculos en un gran comedor.

\- Deja de dar vueltas, me estas mareando – Ascot la tomo por los hombros para detenerla.

\- Bien tu ganas – la pelirosa suspiro de resignación.

No esperaron mucho, la puerta del comedor de abrió entrando Guruclef, Lantis, Geo y Zaz de Autozam.

\- Y bien, me pueden explicar que está sucediendo – Caldina ya no pudo gritarles, Ascot le tapó la boca al grado de casi asfixiarla.

\- Me pueden hacer el favor de tomar asiento – Guruclef los invito a sentarse.

Guruclef se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa del gran comedor, a su derecha estaban Lantis, las Princesas de Cizeta Tatra y Tata, Geo Metro y Zaz Torque, del lado izquierdo Ferio, Lafarga, Caldina, la Princesa Azka de Farhen, Sierra y Ascot.

\- Dígame Mago Guruclef, ¿Qué sucedió con las niñas? – pregunto la mayor de la princesas de Cizeta.

\- Ellas se encuentran bien Princesa Tatra, solo que hay un problema – Guruclef miró a cada uno de los presentes.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Sierra dudaba en preguntar.

\- Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, perdieron la memoria, me presente ante ellas con la ropa de Céfiro y no me reconocieron.

\- Eso es una tragedia ¿qué haremos? – Azka de Fahren tenía los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar, solo que Caldina la abrazo para reconfortarla.

\- Lo importante que su amistad está intacta y eso es una buena señal, no tienen ningún recuerdo de Céfiro y por ende de todo lo antes vivido.

\- ¿De qué manera las podemos ayudar? – una angustiada Princesa Tata golpeó la mesa para hacerse escuchar.

\- Hermanita contrólate, toma asiento el Mago Guruclef nos explicará todos los pormenores, toma un poco de té – Tatra le sonrió a su hermana entregándole una taza humeante que recibió de mala gana.

\- Muy bien – carraspeo Guruclef recibiendo la atención de todos – usando un poco de magia Hikaru, Umi y Fuu despertaron, sus poderes están dormidos aunque su esencia sigue latente, lo más preocupante es el hermano de Hikaru, el joven Kakeru continua inconsciente al no tener ninguna esencia mágica solo despertara por los medios de este planeta y la fuerza de voluntad de él, por el momento seré su doctor Yasuo Arihara.

\- Lantis nos puede decir en este momento, más bien te exijo que nos diga ¿quién es esa mujer que amenazo la vida de las guerreras? – Ferio miraba a Lantis con desesperación.

\- Ninfa es una de las mentes más brillantes de Autozam y es hermana de Águila – respondió Lantís.

\- ¿Qué? – gritaron al unísono a excepción de Guruclef, Lantis, Geo y Zaz.

\- Ninfa es la hermana menor de Águila – continuo Geo – una joven voluntariosa, es una de las científicas más sobresaliente, ella y mi comandante planearon en conquistar el Sistema del Pilar de Céfiro.

\- Águila lo quería por el bien de nuestro planeta Autozam – Zaz cerró los ojos para continuar su relato – en cambio Ninfa lo hizo por…

\- Fue por despecho, cuando llegue a Autozam era una adolescente, Águila la consentía muchísimo, su lazo de hermandad era único, siempre estaban juntos, al principio me vio como un intruso entre ellos, al final me acepto – finalizo Lantis.

\- Aun no me convencen con su relato, si Ninfa quería conquistar Céfiro, ¿por qué ataco a las guerreras mágicas?, esto tiene un trasfondo, quiero respuestas de inmediato – Ferio grito dejando a todos callados.

\- Eso es todo por hoy – Guruclef se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar antes de salir volteo a ver a Ferio – comprendo tu enojo y frustración, solo debemos esperar.

Caldina quiso seguir a Guruclef pero fue detenida por Lafarga.

\- Déjalo, el pidió nuestro apoyo y debemos esperar instrucciones – Lafarga abrazo a Caldina.

 **= o =**

Yasuo Arihara cuidaba a los pacientes del área restringida del Tokyo Medical University Hospital, principalmente a Kakeru Shidou quien continuaba sin dar señales de movimientos.

Fuu, Umi y Hikaru dejaron el hospital a la semana siguiente de haber despertado, para continuar con sus vidas con normalidad, solo que esto se convirtió en un verdadero infierno.

Como únicas sobrevivientes del accidente de Kamakura, los medios de comunicación las asediaban las 24 horas del día y tuvieron que suspender sus estudios universitarios mientras las aguas se calmaban.

Fue un Jaque Mate para sus familias, no podían culpar a nadie, solo que estuvieron en el lugar y momento equivocado, ahora su futuro estaba en juego y necesitaban una solución inmediata, los gastos hospitalarios de Kakeru Shidou serían absorbidos por el padre de Umi Ryuzaki.

 **= o =**

Al llegar a su casa y después de escaparse de algunos paparazzi Kuu Honouji escucho gritar a su padre en la biblioteca.

\- ¡Papá!, ¿qué te sucede?, tus gritos se oyen desde la entrada – Kuu vio a su padre que se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones y se desataba la corbata con fastidio.

\- No lo puedo creer, esas revistas de cuarta no entienden lo que es la privacidad, buscan a tu hermana Fuu.

\- Te comprendo, mi hermana y sus amigas no pueden salir ni a la esquina con la libertad de antes y solo tienen veinte años.

La puerta de la Biblioteca se abrió, entrando una mujer ya mayor.

\- Disculpe Sr. Honouji, acaban de llegar los Sres. Satoru y Masaru Shidou.

\- Perfecto que pasen de inmediato – al escuchar esto el padre de Fuu se levantó con energías renovadas.

\- Papá te dejo con la visita – Kuu dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida

\- Espera hija, quiero que te quedes también te concierne, crees que no estoy enterado que tu vida es un completo infierno, ven siéntate.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió entrando dos jóvenes vestidos con traje oscuro.

\- Buenas Tardes Sr. Honouji – saludo Satoru Shidou al dueño de la casa.

\- Por favor muchas gracias por venir, agradezco su pronta respuesta.

\- A usted por considerar a mi hermana en sus planes – continúo Masaru Shidou.

 **= o =**

El medio ambiente de Autozam ha mejorado gracias a la ayuda del Planeta Céfiro, aunque es un planeta industrializado y de alta tecnología, contaba con espacios de áreas verdes y ayudaba a sus habitantes para una mejor calidad de vida.

Sin embargo esto no ayudaba con el humor de los mil demonios de una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo que golpeaba con furia un centro de controles, había corrido a todos sus subordinados para estar sola en ese lugar.

\- Malditas Guerreras Mágicas, veo que no murieron en el accidente – en una gran pantalla pasaba una a una imágenes del accidente y cuando salieron del hospital, después paro en una que fue de su interés – tu eres la culpable de la muerte de mi hermano, tú me quitaste lo que más amaba, no te lo perdonare maldita, mil veces maldita.

 **Inicia Flash Back.**

\- Ninfa, vengo a despedirme – Lantis caminaba junto a ella por uno de los corredores de la nave NSX que pertenecía a su hermano Águila.

\- ¿Cómo que te vas Lantis? – Ninfa se colocó enfrente de él para detener sus pasos, aunque ella era alta tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para encararlo.

\- Debo regresar a mi planeta, agradezco su hospitalidad a Águila y a ti.

\- Me niego a aceptarlo, prometiste que te quedarías conmigo, eres un mentiroso – Ninfa lloraba con desesperación.

\- Nunca te mentí, sabías que un día regresaría a Céfiro y en estos momentos me necesitan – Lantis toco el rostro de Ninfa para secar sus lágrimas.

Ninfa ocupo ese momento de debilidad de parte de Lantis, para aferrarse a su cuello y besarlo de una manera posesiva, quería convencerlo que su vida era con ella, no era la primera vez que estaban en esa situación y ahora que lo veía alejarse, no podía vivir con la incertidumbre, fue el primer hombre de su vida y no iba a compartirlo con nadie, si era necesario destruiría Céfiro para tener a Lantis de regreso en Autozam y así formar la familia que siempre había soñado con él, ese hombre misterioso que con una sola mirada la doblegaba de inmediato, era un hombre de pocas palabras pero no importaba era feliz a su modo.

 **Termina Flash Back**

\- Guerrera Mágica del Fuego, no voy a permitir que te quedes con lo que es mío y Lantis es solo mío, te veré morir, disfrutare tu agonía.

La imagen de Hikaru desapareció de la pantalla, dejándola completamente en negro, las luces de evacuación sonaron en todo el lugar, se escuchaba que la gente era movilizada de inmediato, la puerta del lugar donde estaba Ninfa se abrió bruscamente.

\- Mi señora, estamos siendo atacados por naves de Cizeta y Farhen – entraba uno de los oficiales a las órdenes de Ninfa respirando con dificultad.

\- ¡Qué estúpidos son, no pueden hacer nada con la tecnología de Autozam! – Ninfa caminaba de un lado a otro – preparen el cañón especial les daremos la bienvenida a los intrusos.

\- No voy a permitir que dañes a mis seres queridos – se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Ninfa tuvo que cubrirse los oídos las palabras resonaban en su cabeza como el eco.

\- Soy Esmeralda de Céfiro el antiguo pilar.

\- ¡Tú estás muerta! – grito Ninfa aun con los oídos cubiertos por sus manos.

\- Murió mi presencia, mi espíritu aún sigue latente en el corazón mis guerreras mágicas, ellas ayudaron a Céfiro y es mi turno de hacer lo mismo por su planeta.

Una dulce melodía fue escuchada por los habitantes de Autozam, las naves de Cizeta y Farhen, quienes comenzaron a sentir pesadez en el cuerpo, quedando en un estado de animación suspedida.

 **= o =**

Son las tres de la mañana y en una de las áreas restringidas del Aeropuerto de Narita, un vuelo privado estaba a punto de despegar, el frío calaba hasta los huesos, pero esto era mínimo al frío que tenían en su corazón de despedirse de sus seres queridos Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuzaki, Fuu y Kuu Honoji, dejaban su país natal Japón para trasladarse a Suiza y continuar sus estudios universitarios en la Universidad de Berna.

De la noche a la mañana sus vidas dio un giro estrepitoso, lo único que agobiaba a Hikaru era el bienestar de su hermano Kakeru, antes de salir rumbo al Aeropuerto fue a visitarlo, encontró al Dr. Arihara quien lo estaba atendiendo.

\- Disculpe Dr. Arihara, cree que pronto mi hermano despertara – Hikaru miraba a su hermano con mucha tristeza.

\- Es cuestión de tiempo Srita. Shidou, pero es momento que se retire ya no son horas de visita.

\- Dr. Arihara, hoy salgo de viaje con mis amigas y estaremos fuera un tiempo mientras terminamos nuestra universidad.

\- No se preocupe Srita. Shidou, estaré al pendiente de la salud de su hermano y le prometo que sus hermanos tendrán un reporte detallado para que puedan decirle a usted.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho Dr. Arihara, es momento que me vaya me esperan para llevarme al Aeropuerto – antes de irse Hikaru abrazo al doctor y salió de la habitación de su hermano Kakeru.

Continuara…

Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, tenía dudas de como comenzarlo, pero gracias a la música de Magic Knight Rayearth lo pude terminar únicamente escuche 52 melodías, fueron mi fuente de inspiración.

Espero que no sea complicado el plan que tengo para la historia, también pido clemencia si provoco un coma diabético al enterarse de la relación de Lantis y Ninfa.

Gracias por sus reviews, followers y favoritos.

Lita Wellington.


End file.
